


Bath Time

by EK823



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Sebastian Stan AU - Fandom
Genre: 18+, AU, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Sexual Tension, Thoughts Of Sexual Contact, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EK823/pseuds/EK823
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian goes out for a smoke break, and heads down to the barn where Mandy is working. Mandy does not know Sebastian is watching her from behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

This is a small bit of a longer AU Sebastian Stan story I'm writing. In this story Sebastian is a General Contractor  
who is helping his Uncle Hank renovate Mandy Barnes' 100 year old farmhouse. Mandy is a recent graduate from veterinary school. While the men renovate her home, she has temporarily set up a clinic in the barn. In the story, both Seb and Mandy have feelings for one another, but hide them, due to that fact, that they both have just come out of bad relationships. They have a hard time staying away from each other, with flirting, quick peeks at each other, the way they will have a hand on a shoulder, back, knee, while talking to one another. In this part of the story, Sebastian goes outside for a quick smoke break.

Seb heads out the back door, and down towards the barn, to where Mandy is working with the animals. He can hear Mandy lightly humming to one of the dogs in the tub. Mandy is giving the dog a bath, after the he decided to take his first bath in the mud. While standing in the doorway, Seb lights his cigarette and takes a long drag, before blowing the smoke out, pursing his lips together as he does. He smiles while he watches her pour soap into her hands, then starts to rub it into the dog's fur, he starts to imagine that she's doing that to him. He smiles while taking another long drag, and starts to feel a twitch down below. He removes the suspenders, so they are hanging at his sides. He continues to watch Mandy rub the soap all over the dog, and his heart begins to race, and he's breathing a bit he heavier. 

He is now wishing that was him in tub, with Mandy's hands rubbing all over him. His pants begin to get tight, as his cock becomes hard. After Mandy is finished soaping the dog up, she leans over to reach for the hand sprayer, sticking her ass out a bit. Seb makes a quiet moan while she does this. With one hand holding the sprayer and the other running through the dog's fur, Seb is hard, and picturing Mandy's hand on his hard, throbbing cock. He takes one last drag of his smoke and tosses the butt aside. 

Now he removes his white tight v neck t-shirt and wipes the sweat off of his forehead, then wraps it around the back of his neck. Mandy all the while is still lightly humming and not noticing that Seb is watching her from behind and extremely turned on. He now undoes the top button of his jeans and slides the zipper down. He slides his hand into his jeans and boxers, and starts to stroke his cock. He knows that he will not last long, and knows he has to finish fast before Mandy turns around. He places his other arm up on the door frame and rests his forehead on his arm, all the while he's still stroking himself. 

He now can hear Mandy saying...You're such a good boy for Mandy, aren't you Sweetie? 

It sounds like she's saying it to him, which makes him moan a bit louder, and stroke harder. He's so turned on, that he closes his eyes and pictures Mandy naked on her knees stroking him, before wrapping her mouth around his hard cock. He's at his breaking point, and before he can cover his mouth he shoots white long strings of cum and a loud moan escapes him.

After coming down and still breathing hard he opens his eyes. What he sees next is Mandy staring at him smiling and saying...

I thought you would never cum...now I think it's time for you to have your bath. Mandy smiles while montioning Seb to her. But please remove those ridiculously tight jeans and I'll clean you up.

Copyright © 2016 EK823. All rights reserved. Intellectual property of EK823.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say THANK YOU to my friend Karen. This story would of never happened unless she found a certain picture of Sebastian and sent it to me. Also for being my beta and your ideas. This is also for my Twitter girls, you all know who you are.


End file.
